If You Tilt Your Head
by GenderBender25
Summary: ... and squint a little it does look romantic doesn't it? But they swear they are just bros. Just some fun stuff dealing with Bucky coming back from being the WS. No slash.


**_This is completely unedited. Completely. So flame on madabucker!_**

 **Also, I am uploading this on the account of this being my last week in school and the school account on google goes dormant in the summer and we are getting a new one next year and yadayada, I have a lot of stuff on drive from my free time in class. So what better place to move it to than here? Actually, most of it is unfinished so... yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, let's just say Cap would be a social standard defying female.**

 **Side Note- I would like to state that this is just bros. Odd for me because I do like the bromance - b and I also like the genderbending but... It was written kinda for a friend. So yeah.**

The Winter Soldier sat on a plush bed in the Avengers, previously Stark, Tower. Tony had given him a room in the tower because Steve had asked him to. The soldier knew that the Avengers did not trust him, did not believe he wouldn't kill them in their sleep. But how could the soldier do that? If he killed them, then he would never know the answers to his questions.

Questions that Captain America, the Steve Rogers who the soldier somehow _knew_ , was all too willing to answer. After Steve had found the soldier- or soldier found him, he had been stalking the super soldier- he had been acting so happy, so …. something. The soldier had no idea why the blond artist- he had watched Rogers sketch whenever the other didn't know he was being watched- was happy that he was here. Or for that matter, why he drew him in that sketch book so often.

Often times the soldier would have visions, flashes of memories from his past. They happened most often when he was talking to Steve. Memories of them from before the serum, before the war, from childhood, and also a few from when they were in the war together. The soldier prefered these memories to the ones he would get at night, the memories of his past missions, of falling, of his time being experimented on…

James blinked and brought his hand to the side of his face. The soldier was as much a part of him as the metallic arm was, or maybe it was James who was part of the soldier. Steve had wanted to call him Bucky but James felt that since he was not able to recall who exactly 'Bucky' was, he should not be called that. That was the source of his problem now. That way why he was laying awake in the middle of the night and attempting to massage the headache away.

James had received another memory via dream and this one wasn't a nightmare. Though it might as well have been. In it, Steve and Bucky were lounging around their jointly owned house and doing… something. James thought they might have been making up after an argument. But in it, they were both confessing secrets and a long awkward pause descended like a storm cloud. James felt that Bucky had been about to say something risky but Steve interrupted him by saying, "I've never been- I've never kissed a girl before."

Steve went on to say that he was terrified that if he ever got that close to a girl that she would allow him to kiss her, he would be a terrible kisser and she would be disgusted by him. Bucky had made some unfortunate comment about how if she didn't walk away from his horrible dancing skills it was unlikely she would mind his bad kisses. That had set Steve off and Bucky had to hurry and attempt to apologize. Somehow he had told Steve he would teach him how to kiss so that would never happen.

James scrubbed at his face with both hands, flesh and metal. his dream-memory had continued on through the first lesson, which left both Bucky and James feeling tingly and uneasy. He had been getting lots of mixed signals from Steve. James was about ready to explode from trying to figure them out and figure himself out.

James rolled his shoulders back, stood up, and with as much courage he could muster, marched out of his room and down the hall to Steve's. He knocked on the door and waited for Steve to open the door. He heard soft footsteps reach the door and then it was opened, revealing a tank-top and pj bottom clad captain. James idly wondered if Steve always wore that to bed, since the few times he saw him not dressed for the day he was in that white tank and same bottoms, it was a reasonable assumption.

Steve gave him a curious expression before asking in a suddenly awake tone, "James, is everything allright?"

James nodded to him and asked if he could speak to him. Steve gave his permission and led the way into his room, flopping down on the bed and tucking his legs underneath him. James shut the door then sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Steve. He didn't know how to start and was hoping that-

"So what do you want to talk about?" James allowed himself a slight smile. Now that Steve had asked he was able to open his mouth and say, "I remembered more. In a dream."

Steve smiled at him and said that this was good progress, but the worried look James face prompted Steve to ask what the memory was, and if it was bothering him. Or something like that, James wasn't paying too much attention because something had caught his eye. He jerked back into focus and replied that it was an argument between the two of them.

"You and Bucky- me- were fighting over something, I don't remember that part. But, we solved it by telling each other secrets and… you said that you had never been kissed before and were worried that you wouldn't be good at it." James watched as a muscle jumped in Steve's jaw.

But then Steve laughed and said, "Yah, I'm still not any good. Seventy years on ice will to that to a guy I guess. Well," he lowered his head before continuing, "that and the fact that I only ever kissed four people. Natasha when she used it as a diversion from Shield agents, Peggy right before I went to face the Red Skull, some gal who wanted to thank me for being a hero, and… and, uh…"

"Me." James said. Steve flicked his eyes up to him and whispered, "Yes." James leaned forward a bit and said, "The memory showed that I- that Bucky taught you how to kiss." He paused to gather his thoughts before saying, "Steve, I've been noticing things… And I want to ask you… What exactly…" he forced himself to swallow and continue, "were you and Bucky?"

Steve frowned at him before saying with complete openness, "We were best friends. So close we were practically brothers. Look, I'm sorry if you got the impression we were more than that but the only thing we ever did that put a strain on our friendship was teaching me to kiss."

James gave him a pondering look. "So we were bros." Steve nodded. "Tony is always talking about how in order for there to be a real bromance it has to be mistaken for romance at least once so…."

James suddenly burst out laughing. Steve joined him tentatively. James held out his and and asked, "Bros?" Steve took his and and said, "Sure, bros."

They both swore in the morning that no one would find out that they had spent the rest of the night giggling like schoolgirls and renewing their bond. After all, nothing shows that you were meant to be bros like being able to help each other no matter how weird the request is.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, thanks for reading, please leave a comment because everyone loves reading those and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
